BoBoiBoy
BoBoiBoy is the titular protagonist of the BoBoiBoy franchise. He have the ability to split into seven different people who can manipulate to to seven different element and also different personality, which actually based on his emotions (Ex. lightning element represent his wrath, fire represent his boredom, water represent sadness, wind represent his carefree side.) Story Original Series Encounter with Adu Du BoBoiBoy was visiting his grandfather Tok Aba in Rintis Island, to spend his summer vacation. There he met his new friends that become his allies, Yaya (Hanna in dub version), Ying, and Gopal. During his arrival, he also witnessed some strange robot (later revealed to be Probe) stole some sample of Tok Aba's cocoa, and BoBoiBoy goes to followed him that led to his spaceship. After took away the stolen chocolate and barely escaped from Adu Du's clutches, he unknowingly had newly awakened Power Sphere, Ochobot, followed him under the guise of his soccer ball. He then told his near-death experience to his friends, but none of them believed him. In his home, Ochobot shed his disguise and he gave BoBoiBoy the 3 element powers; lightning, earth, and wind. Ochobot's role in giving Boboiboy's powers in later fight against Adu Du and other villains. Adu Du eventually become their their primary adesary up until events in Season 2 where other worse villains showed up and outclassed Adu Du After defeating Adu Du in the Season 1 Finale and back to his place, 6 months later, BoBoiBoy move to Rintis Island, and he continued to school in Rintis Island Primary School. He met his friends again, also his rival, named Fang, who was very jealous with his powers and his popularity at the school. Meanwhile Adu Du still with his old plan, to defeated BoBoiBoy. He tried some way to defeated him, but it was fail at all. Once day, Adu Du's enemy, named Ejo Jo, plan to come to the Earth, after he was heard about BoBoiBoy and the power ball. Ejo Jo come to Earth with his robot, PETAI. BoBoiBoy and his friends tried some way to defeated him, but only Fang, that only defeated PETAI, with his dragon shadow power. After PETAI's death, Ejo Jo fighting with BoBoiBoy with his friend's power watch. Season 3 BoBoiBoy returned in Season 3 as he and Gopal convinced Adu Du and Probe to his heroic side. The heroes defeated the Cocoa Monster, The three thieves, Five Scammer Commanders and Mama Zila. However, Adu Du's Mom forced Adu Du back to his villainous nature again, so they became enemies once more. BoBoiBoy defeated his evil counterpart, BoBoiBot, which has the exact same power of BoBoiBoy himself. He also encountered the Shield Monster, which was defeated at first, but later being rescued by Adu Du and Probe. Ejo Jo wanted revenge on BoBoiBoy, but Captain Kaizo revealed the true origin of Fang, as he is an alien from another planet. They fought against each other, as later Kaizo revealed his plan was just only prevent the Power Bands from the wrong hands. He narrated at the end of season 3 that he will protect the galaxy from other evil threats. BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy returned in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as a member of TAPOPS, with his new powers, he has to search and find the missing Power Spheres in the Galaxy. He also encountered more villainous threats from outer space. Gallery Kuasa5_by_farisekken-d9yywdu.png|BoboiBoy's B logo and his elemental powers Trivia *BoBoiBoy shares similarities with Goku from Dragon Ball franchise. **Both of them have peach skinned, wore orange clothes and is black-haired. **Both of them are righteous, kind-hearted, cheerful, friendly and honest person who fights mostly for personal joy of challenging strong opponents. **Both of them make many friends and facing many enemies. **Both of have their own friend who are clumsy and funny. BoBoiBoy has Papa Zola while Goku has Mr. Satan. **Both of them has best friends, whom they are comic reliefs. BoBoiBoy has Gopal while Goku has Krillin. **Both of them can be sympathetic towards few villains. **Both of them have weaknesses: BoBoiBoy split into three for so long until he suffered amnesiac while Goku's are his tail and hunger. **Both can draw power from the sun: BoBoiBoy got his Solar power back by getting shined by the sun and Goku to create the Spirit Bomb or (reflected off the moon) enter the Great Ape forms. **They both have flight, super speed, super strength, super senses, and can emit powerful blasts from their being. Unlike Goku who has superpowers by himself, BoBoiBoy uses his power watch to use his superpower. **Both have arch-enemies who is an ordinary alien. BoBoiBoy has Adu Du and Goku has Frieza. **Both have rivals turned allies who are humanoid aliens. BoBoiBoy has Fang and Goku has Vegeta. **They both have evil counterparts: BoBoiBot and pirated BoBoiBoy made by CopyBot and PasteBot for BoBoiBoy while Turles, Goku Black, and a clone for Goku. **Both of them have facing their strongest enemies. BoBoiBoy has Ejo Jo, Bora Ra, Captain Vargoba and Retak'ka while Goku has Cell and Broly. **Both of them are considered to be the Earth's greatest savior and hero. **Both of them can change into many forms. Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Athletic Category:Dissociative Category:Rivals Category:Amnesiac Category:Male Damsels Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Global Protection Category:Genius Category:Unwanted Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Passionate Learners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Berserkers Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Forgivers Category:Tricksters Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Multi-beings Category:Teenagers Category:Nameless Category:The Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Bully Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Betrayed Category:Big Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Evil exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Nurturer Category:Superheroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Speedsters Category:Cosmic Entity